gods_goddesses_and_deitieswikiaorg-20200213-history
Fallon
}This whole page is all under a MAJOR WIP. The things that are here are pasted from her form and will be worked on for better description and depth. Fallon is the goddess of assassins, weapons, and writing, being extremely dangerous with the first two titles, and extremely mysterious with the third title. 'Domain': It varies since she has hideouts/dens everywhere because she’s an assassin, but her main base is hidden in the Medieval Sect. Needs more description later. 'Symbols/Weapons': A quill pen crisscrossing with an ax or some other type of weapon, or an A in a special, swirly or ragged design. Fallon uses weapons from the beginning of time to medieval to high tech/cyber/future weapons. Fallon's most commonly used weapons are katanas, kunais, and double-bladed battleaxes. Possible WIP 'Powers/Abilities': Assassin Abilities/Powers ~ WIP Weapon Abilities/Powers ~ WIP Writing ~ Abilities/Powers ~ WIP 'Appearance': Fallon has slightly tanned skin with black hair that is tied in a braid and has green and black eyes. She has the physical appearance of an 18 to 20-year-old {around that age, sometimes older, it really depends on which angle you're looking from I guess :/}; tall {about 6'-6'5" foot}, slender yet toned, and is seen with a serious, and dangerous, look though that has softened a lot more and she looks more relaxed than dangerous. She normally wears a tight black outfit with a dark leather vest, leather vambraces, a hood, and mask to cover the lower part of her face. She wears above knee-high black boots that are pointy in the front of where her kneecaps are and occasionally wears tight black gloves. She is also seen with some type of weapon hanging on her back or her sides as well as a satchel or waist pouch. MAJOR WIP 'Personality': MAJOR WIP 'Backstory': WIP 'MAJOR WIP Story': Intro with Kenshin; Two figures are fighting each other fiercely...: https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/345265 Kenshin is alone...: https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/345320 Meeting with a demigod: https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/345444 Watching a fight: https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/345587 Meeting a new species and Septimus: https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/345773 Watching Drago and Mari leave for a trip: https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/345782 Watching Skylar in the Modern Sect/"First" meeting with Alexander: https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/346189 In Nartarus' domain/Reunion with Itzal: https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/346289 Hazel's meeting concerning Septimus: https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/346417 Fight against Septimus and his species: https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/346508 Nerf Gun War: https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/346725 Talking with Cleaver: https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/346726 In Rune's library/Fallon's happy place: https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/346748 At Drago's house/Unknowingly being there with Galaxian: https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/346877 Brine and Wyvern getting trapped in a closet: https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/347070 Harpy's intro/Training with Harpy: https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/347247 In one of the Medieval assassin dens/Meeting with Nartarus/Harpy's capture: https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/347417 Battle at Silverskies Domain: https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/347446 Argument with Kenshin/First meeting Galaxian: https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/348234 Meeting with Kenshin, Rune, & Galaxian/Return of Kokumajutsu: https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/348433 Watching a mob while looking for Harpy: https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/348667 Searching with Ishmael's underused OCs for treasure while looking for Harpy: https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/348793 Finding Harpy with Nartarus, Eractus, Itzal, Rune, & Galaxian: https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/349455 Helping Nartarus fight against rebel soldiers and assassins: https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/349667 Briefly talks to Galaxian on Kenshin's whereabouts: https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/349823 Galaxian finds Fallon's domain: https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/350619 Waking up to Christmas decorations and receives a gift: https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/349903 Shopping at Walmart w/Harpy: https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/351049 Galaxian visits Fallon's domain again/Fallon in "drunken" state: https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/351290 Unconscious while receiving flower antidote: https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/351584 Meeting with Nartarus and deities about Kokumajutsu, Alexander, and Harkman: https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/351936 Training with Himura Ichirou/Himura brothers intro/Weapon Training with Galaxian: https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/352418 Meeting Whyatt for the first time w/Rina: https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/353541 Domain attacked by rebel assassins and soldiers: https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/355016 Following Kenshin/Witnesses Kenshin Propose to Rune: https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/356758 At Kenshin & Rune's Wedding/Meets Alexander Fights Against Alexander/Meetin with Deities Concerning Alexander/Taking Alexander's Powers Away Avoiding Alexander Murder Scene Specter's Party Kenshin Approaches Her Finds Rune/Fights Against Kenshin Meets Hawknar & Magnus/Teaches Magnus to Read With Dairo Watching Time Train with Others 'Relationships': ''Fallon's Eleven Brothers: ''Kirā: Deity. WIP ''Enza'': Deity. WIP ''Densuke'': Deity. WIP ''Dan'': Deity. WIP ''Fūjin'': Deity. WIP ''Dairo: Immortal. WIP ''Sakka: Immortal. WIP ''Ātisuto'': Deity. WIP ''Hon'': Immortal. WIP ''Arren'': Deity. WIP ''Kossori'': Immortal. WIP ''Kenshin: Ever since Fallon and Kenshin left her family, Kenshin had always been by her side, though the two weren't close at the time. She always thought of him as a second-in-command as the two of them started the Assassin Academy and trained mortals to be assassins, though she rarely trusted him... Which sounds weird. Why have someone you don't trust as your second-in-command? Apparently, he was the closest one she'll trust, to a certain extent, to be her second-in-command. WIP Alexander: What is her past with the former god of assassins, death, and hope? WIP ''Itzal: Fallon, you could say, wasn't the best mother in the world. She never spent that much time with her son, and if she did, it was mostly to criticized/train him to be a better fighter. She was saddened when he went off to seek more power, which corrupted him, and was on the verge of tears as she helped Tartarus and Nyx seal Itzal up in a scimitar, shattering it and sending it into a shadow plain. Ever since, Fallon had been grieving and guilt-stricken on what she did, even though she knew it was the right thing to do. She had always wished that she was a better mother to Itzal so that his concealment wouldn't have happened. When Nartarus, Eractus, and Adrestia found the shattered scimitar, Fallon started filling up with pain, yet anger at the same time. But after a little convo with Itzal, she admitted that she missed him and was proud of him, no matter what, as long as he did his best. This led to Fallon freeing Itzal from the scimitar and the two made up. Now on good terms as mother and son, Fallon has become more like the mother she wanted to be to Itzal, even being more open/friendly to others (specifically deities though not too much). WIP Relationship in further development. ''Kokumajutsu: Fallon never knew what Kenshin had been up to after he came back from a fight it looked like to her, but she wasn't sure since he didn't say anything about it. But she also knew something was wrong when she noticed that he wore an eyepatch over his right eye and decided to investigate what was going on. During her investigation, she noticed that Kenshin had been leaving to go somewhere very frequently, plus being gone for hours. She also noticed that Kenshin was acting weird, so following him one night to where he was training with Kokumajutsu, she found out why. No one except Kokumajutsu would know how Fallon acted and reacted when she saw that Kenshin was being controlled from her hiding spot. She fought against Kokumajutsu enough to make him lose his hold on Kenshin's mind and after a ''very brief explanation to Kenshin, she and Kenshin fought against Kokumajutsu to where they could knock him out hard. During this fight, Fallon had seen Kenshin use some sort of magic though because Kenshin didn't want them to remember Kokumajutsu, he concealed the latter within himself then erased his and Fallon's memories of the dragon hybrid. The next time Kokumajutsu showed up was when Fallon, Kenshin, Galaxian, and Rune, met up to work on a plan to find Harpy, who was kidnapped at this time. When Kenshin was weak and Kokumajutsu showed up, he sent out an illusion to Fallon to lure her back to where the others were, hoping for the others to lose their trust in her when she showed up the same time as his illusion of herself. WIP ''Galaxian Explosion: Fallon didn't have a good first impression on this young deity. When she first met him, she was in a heated argument with Kenshin, thinking he captured Harpy. Seeing, and hearing, Galaxian call Kenshin "Sensei", got her mind to think that he was working with/for Kenshin, which led to this conversation... {Which is, by the way, slightly shortened.} '''Galaxian': "My apologies. I'm Galaxian Explosion." Kenshin: *motions with his head for Galaxian to leave* Fallon: "Who is this...this child? Is he working for you? Is he also in on it?!" Kenshin: "I told you I had nothing to do with it!" Galaxian: "I don't understand what's going on." This led to Fallon and Kenshin fighting each other. Galaxian: *thinking* Something not good. Annnddd...they're now fighting. ''*used his powers to slightly slow them down* "Please calm down, Goddess. If you're looking for...somone named Harpy, I doubt fighting will be any part of a solution. Just because Kenshin-sensei hid something from you once doesn't mean he's untrustable. I can tell you that. If I can be of any use, I'll gladly help. Just...please, don't fight." '''Fallon': *stops briefly to look at Galaxian, then Kenshin* "Kenshin-sensei?" *looks back at Galaxian* "Has this traitor taken you in as a student?!" So yeah, it wasn't a "Hi, I'm Kenshin's fierce and dangerous "sister", nice to meet you" kind of first meeting. After that mix-up, and small battle, including the one where Galaxian accuses her of being a fake, Fallon and Galaxian start to warm up and get on better terms. She what she thinks of Galaxian is unusually unknown right now, which is not really normal for Fallon. She treats him more than a friend and as the sister of his teacher now so it's unknown what she thinks of him as. Suspicious? I have absolutely no idea. But seeing her hug Galaxian and saying that he has a part of Kenshin which will remind her of him, has certainly made her who she doesn't seem like when out fighting or with other deities. WIP ''Rune: Fallon hasn't had much time to spend time with Rune to know her more, but it seems that ever since Kenshin had changed, Rune was with him, so Fallon assumed something was going on between them. Ever since Harpy had recovered from the injuries of her kidnapping, Fallon had been stalking Kenshin and Rune, seeing how much Kenshin had changed when around the goddess of magic, trees, and change. WIP Rina: Fallon considers Rina as a young daughter-ish, though she hasn't been around her too much, due to training her assassins and Rina staying away from her, clinging onto Kenshin. However, during the time Kenshin was gone, Rina had become closer to Fallon and Harpy, which made Fallon happy as she hadn't really had experience or exposure to young girls like Rina. WIP Relationship still in development. Harpy: Fallon was surprised when she was approached by Harpy, after dealing with some mortals in a fight, to train her. She agreed and took Harpy in as her protégé, teaching her more things than when she taught/trained her assassins. She thinks of the bird hybrid like a daughter, treating her with what she ''would've treated her son if she was like the way she is now. WIP Relationship in development. ''Whyatt: To her, Fallon thinks that Whyatt has more potential, as she has not yet seen him battle, let alone be an assassin. She knows not to underestimate others, but seeing how Whyatt acted when she first met him, she's not so sure. WIP Specter: WIP ''Hitan'''' : WIP ''Time: WIP Chronos: WIP Chan: WIP ''Hawknar'': WiP Magnus: WiP Himura Brothers: 'Ichirou: WIP '''Jirou: WIP 'Special Information': *Fallon has eleven brothers, six older and five younger, not counting Kenshin, who would technically be considered as Fallon's younger adoptive brother since she was a goddess for who knows how long while Kenshin was twelve as a mortal when he first met her. *Fallon, very rarely, can be seen as teasing and having fun making fun of others. *Fallon is very awkward when in parties or large get-togethers. *Fallon is afraid of mice, and though she rarely shows it, looking calm and all, she's internally screaming and thinking of different ways to kill it. *Fallon hates flirts and will do ANYTHING to stop them. *As already been shown, Fallon cannot be insulted in any way. If you do insult her, you better have planned for your death or a brutal beating. *Fallon has been called 'Era-sō na' (meaning 'bossy one') by Kenshin when he was younger. 'Quotes:' "''Excuse me for just walking here." ~'' To Flan, first meeting the demigod "Since when do deities go on trips? Who's got time for ''that?" ~'' To Drago & Mari, before they left for the underworld "I needed to hit someone anyway. It really felt good." ~ To Adrestia, after hitting Nartarus and Eractus on the back of their heads "I can't believe I'm watching this." ~ To herself, watching Skylar sing and dance in the Modern Sect Oooh! Books!--No, Fallon. Books come later. ~ Thinking to herself, after arriving at Hazel's domain "What a foghorn." ~ To herself, commenting on Nartarus' snoring "Mind explaining the frying pan? Even though I think it's a pretty resourceful weapon." ~ To Drago "Mind telling me what's going on before I punch that child face of yours for threatening me?!" ~ To Galaxian Explosion "Over-zealous, rebellious, hot-headed... Like Kenshin." ~ To Galaxian Explosion, meant as a joke to Kenshin "Speed is everything whether you're an assassin or not. You need to keep all senses on high alert. You also need to be on your guard, for you can't trust ''everyone."'' ~ To Galaxian Explosion, training him on weapons 'Gallery': Link for I traced for the pic below, is here: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/789748484630734055/ Fallon.png IMG_5280.jpg|One of Fallon's assassin outfits (Note: This is a tracing, not my own drawing.) Screen Shot 2019-01-29 at 8.59.03 PM.jpg|Fallon and fourteen year old Kenshin WIN_20190220_19_03_41_Pro_(2).jpg|Drawn by Eliza! Category:Goddess Category:Forumer Category:Female Category:Work in progress Category:Deity